horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bossy Bill
Bossy Bill is Bob’s son and he is shown to be a horrible lazy boy. He attends Brick House School along with Stuck-Up Steve. He is 11 years old and he is voiced by Joanna Ruiz. Bio in the books In Horrid Henry Goes to Work, Bossy Bill came to work with his dad for Bring Your Child to Work Day. Since Bill was Mr Bob's son, Henry was told to do what Bill said. Using this position, Bill got Henry into trouble. He had Henry put Salt in the Tea the two were doing for the office workers, only for Bill to tell Mr Bob and Dad that Bill had actually tried to stop Henry from doing so, but Henry didn't listen. He then started prank calling and made Henry join in, only for Henry to unintentionally prank call Mr Bob while Bill stated that he was simply checking the phone lines. To get back at Bill, Henry suggested that they make rude faces and stick them all over the office. After Bill pointed out that people would know who they were, Henry instead suggested they photocopy their bottoms. Since he's the boss, Bill demanded that he go first. Henry then called in Mr Bob and got Bill into big trouble. Bill attempted to say Henry told him to do it, only for Henry to throw back the fact that Bill had done so despite Henry trying to stop him. In Horrid Henry's Arch Enemy, Bill attended Henry's school Ashton Primary School and to Henry's horror, he had to show Bill around. Bill got him into trouble with Miss Battle-Axe by getting Henry to say horrible things about the school. He then told Henry that he was going to tell his dad every single bad thing he did in school. He also made a fool of Henry in the playground by lying about the bottom incident. After that, Henry constantly got told off by Dad in his many attempts to get rid of Bill. Eventually, Bill gained a sore throat and his parents asked for a sheet of multiplication sums as they didn't want him to fall behind. After it was delivered, Bill's parents didn't understand it and so they removed him from Ashton Primary and moved him. What they didn't know was that Henry had actually taken the multiplication sums they asked for and swapped it over for homework that Henry had actually created himself. Sometime after this, Bill met Stuck-up Steve who who he found out is Henry's cousin. Bill was invited to come to Steve's house for the weekend in "Horrid Henry's Horrid Weekend", which was also when Henry, Peter and their parents were visiting for the weekend. They ended up getting Henry into trouble when they partially broke one of the beds in their room and then dared him to jump onto it from their bunk bed. Unknowingly, he completely broke it which got him into trouble with his parents, involving getting him banned from a friend of their's paintballing party. They then completely bullied Henry the entire Saturday, while gloating about them getting him into trouble. On the day of the party, they got a letter from their friend Tim telling them to turn up in their Pajamas, hinting they'll be in a Hollywood film. In reality, Henry was the one who sent the letter and after they arrived, the two were completely humiliated. Bio in the TV series The adaption of Horrid Henry Goes to Work follows most of the book plot, except the phone answering business is replaced by toothpaste packing. Bill sped up the conveyor belt and caused toothpaste tubes to go everywhere. Also, instead of informing Bob that Bill was in trouble, Henry turned a CCTV camera around to face Bill and everyone saw it. He was sent home after his dad scolded him. A short parody of Horrid Henry's Arch Enemy was seen in the episode, Perfect Peter Pumps Up. In this episode, Bill was visiting the school for a few days and he made Perfect Peter be his friend. He started treating Peter like a slave and made him do everything. When Peter tried to stand up to Bill, he dumped Peter upside down in the bin. With this, Henry tried to make Peter tougher, but failed, until he realised the only way to make Peter vicious. The next day in the canteen, Henry showed Bill Peter's bunny and he took it and made fun of Peter. This made Peter mad and it resulted in Peter actually beating up Bill. Peter then used him as a chair For the greatest sense of irony. In Horrid Henry's Heist, although Bill doesn't appear, his dad does, and strangely, looks like a larger version of Bill rather than himself. In Horrid Henry Says Goodbye, he and his dad attended Henry's family's farewell party. His latest appearance is in Series 3's Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson, where he and his dad were walking through the park to see Bill's School Headmaster. Henry hid from him so that Bill didn't see him with Great Aunt Greta. Great Aunt Greta impersonated a Pterodactyl in front of Bill and his dad, causing Bill to say that she is mad. In Horrid Henry Helps Out, he was mentioned when Bob showed Henry pictures of him. In Horrid Henry Tells The Truth it is mentioned that Margaret told Bill to write all those bad stuff about Henry as the paper it was shown that it was written by Bill. (Bill didn’t appear in this episode) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Henry's Enemies Category:Peter’s Enemies Category:Boys Category:Students Category:Annoying Characters